Beckoning
by Benevolent Destruction
Summary: Four people, four fates, two pairs. Love that seemed so right from the beginning, and a relationship never thought possible. Kaname x Yuki & Ruka x Zero
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm not planning on making this story too long, but it will be a few chapters. This will be one of my first ever lemons. Read, Review, and Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Sadly, these characters do not belong to me, but to the wonderful Matsuri Hino/

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The temperature was overwhelming, and Yuki struggled to retain her body heat. For most of the Day Class girls, the uniforms had one up-side: the possible attraction of the Night Class. But for Yuki, it only held torture for her bare legs. Crystals of ice fluttered around her, and would occasionally sweep up into a flurry of snow when ever the wind blew. Each time this act of nature would occur, the Guardian would groan and hold herself tighter.

Sure she had the 'privilege' to gaze upon the Night Class day in and day out. And yes, she was able to wander about the campus passed curfew hours. But that was her job. Her soul mission. To protect a forbidden secret from ever crossing the minds of the Day Class. No one must ever know…that the remarkably beautiful Night Class was full of Vampires.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Her nose was a cheery red, and her cheeks rosy. Although she seemed to be strolling through a thin field of trees blissfully unaware, her eyes scoured every nook and cranny and her ears strained for any possible sound. She swerved between trees, their boughs completely empty. Barely holding what little build up of snow that they could.

Yuki stopped suddenly, and her body tensed. In an instinctive reaction, she reached under the hem of her skirt, for the short piece of metal that was attached to her thigh by two straps of leather. Within the space of two seconds, she had slid the object from under her skirt, and it had accomplished three flips in the air. Yuki whirled around and caught the estimated 3" foot long beam. It had once been a pole, but had lengthened into a weapon of a more defensive type. Eyes, big and brown, stared irate into icy cold azure. "Aido, what are you doing out of class?"

His face was finely sculpted and seemed fit to belong on the head of a god. His blue eyes were enhanced by the whirls of pearly beauty that danced around them. Aido ran an elegant hand through his hair, and allowed it to rest in his golden locks; his left hand in a pocket as always. "Jeez. Can't I just pop in to say hi?"

"No. You can't." Yuki's grip on her rod had only tightened, and her glare had never faltered. She knew him, and others of his kind were extremely powerful, but she would never let her guard down; that was the worst thing to do.

The male sighed, and seemed to be on the brink of leaving, when his eyes suddenly lit up. His eyebrows rose, and he looked off to the left, his features portraying that he was hiding something. Drawing out his first word, he grinned, "Well…I guess you don't want to see Kaname-sama after all, now do you."

He cut her a quick glance from the corner of his eye, and much to his delight, Yuki had frowned and lowered her weapon a bit. "K…Kaname?" She looked to him in disbelief.

"Mmm-hmm." The blonde male rocked on his feet, taunting her. He then released an overly dramatic sigh, "But! I see that you don't want to come, so I'll just be leaving now." He turned on his heels, and sauntered back into the direction from whence he came. He made sure to keep his pace slow, and glanced at her from the corners of his eyes, a sly grin across his lips.

Yuki lowered her beam in defeat, and glowered at the crunchy surface of ice beneath her feet. She inhaled deeply, and let out a gust of air before mumbling, "…Fine."

By the way he spoke, she could tell he was pleased with himself and new perfectly well what the answer would be, "I thought so."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The double doors to the Night Class dorm opened with a gust of wind. Yuki stumbled back, raising an arm to shield herself from the biting cold. Aido caught the raised arm, and towed her inside. Once the two were in, the large doors swept shut behind them.

For some apparent reason, when ever Yuki entered this dorm, a feeling of unease would settle over her. She held her arms in front of her and laced her fingers together. She was beginning to question her need to be here, when a low, and velvet voice was heard, "Aido. There you are. Where have you-" Kaname was stopped at the top of the stairs, his eyes desolate and empty. But once they swept past the blonde Vampire to Yuki, she saw colour begin to flood gorgeous irises. "Yuki…" With such speed that even surprised the Guardian herself, he had descended the stairs, and now stood directly in front of her. He raised a hand to her cheek, and brushed his chilled fingers along her jaw. "It's been so long."

Aido snorted. He'd been standing next to her the whole while and had averted his gaze. Kaname must've struck him or something, for Aido leapt into the air and yelped. Once he had landed, he began to bounce up and down on one foot. He whimpered softly before hobbling away.

The Pure Blood that stood, his face a few inches from Yuki's, didn't seem to care, or notice Aido's reaction. He merely gazed into her eyes with his that were a cloudy, satin red. Now cupping her face with both hands, he whispered, "Yuki…" She felt a spiral of pleasure start in her toes and climb up to the crown of her head. Never before had she heard him utter her name like that. She was practically in ecstasy. And his hands on her very skin just added to the moment.

Unfortunately, said moment was completely ruined, when a certain Vampire happened upon them. She seemed to be staring at Yuki, of all beings, and her glare held more intensity than even the flames of Kain's fire.

But then, a thundering bang was heard, and the doors to the dorm swung open and pounded into the walls. Kaname's eyes flickered to the door and seemed to cloud with grief. Yuki turned the best that she could, face still in his hands, to see what had happened. There, against the flurry of white, clad in black, was Zero. He had his smoldering eyes profusely set on Yuki, and his very gaze alone seemed to scold her. "What do you think you're doing?" He growled.

Yuki opened her mouth to answer, when Kaname's melodic tone rung in her ears, "Simply passing the time. And you?"

Zero's fists balled at his side, and his silver eyes met Kaname's, "I'm not in the mood for jokes. You know she's not supposed to be here."

The male who held her so dearly sighed with total despair and spoke gently, "Yes. I know." Sliding his hands down the remainder of her face, as if to relish every touch, he took his time. Once they finally rested by his side, Yuki was left hot and quivering. With the utmost of ease, Kaname took her shoulders, and turned her fully around. "Off you go." He pushed her softly, and she seemed to glide across the floor. As if by magic, she made it across the room and into the stiff arms of Zero. She looked as if she was star struck, and her face displayed almost every sense of emotion. Happiness, lust, pleasure. And most of all…sadness. The distance from Kaname was just too much to bear.

Zero's eyes shifted around the room, until they rested on a pair of lavender. They were absolutely stunning, and caused a strange reaction in the male Guardian. He blinked at her, astonished. Ruka smiled shyly, and glanced away. She twirled light brown tresses of hair in her fingers, and gave what Zero thought to be the most alluring look any female had ever given him.

But, before he could marvel even more in her splendor and to why he was affected so by the Vampire, two darkly coloured doors began to close, and shut with a slight thud. Leaving two couples breathless.

.: Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. Stay tuned for chapter two! :.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alright, here's chapter two! Sorry for the late update.

There's a little something in here just for you **glozinga**.

Read, Review, and Enjoy.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"This is ridiculous! How do you expect your students to go out in temperatures below freezing in these?!"

"Rules are rules Kiryu, even you know that."

"But don't you think that some rules don't always apply to all cases?"

"Well…"

"And don't you think that it's the _smallest_ bit impractical to have us prancing about in summertime clothes?!"

"I said it once, and I'll say it again: Rules are rules."

'_CRACK'_

"Damnit Headmaster!"

The Headmaster whined, "Zeeeroooo! That's the third desk you've broken this semester! Why can't you ever be nice to daddy?"

"When the hell did you become my father?!"

"…Oh. I know what it is."

"What? What…what the hell are you doing?!"

"Come here."

'_SLAP'_

"Get the HELL away from me!!"

'YOW! Oh Zero…you're so cold…."

"I've had enough."

The male kicked the door, hinges and all, to the ground. He stalked out of the room, completely ignoring Yuuki who had been standing near the entrance for the duration of the conversation, and muttered a string of curses as he waltzed down the hallway. Inside of the headmaster's office, soft whimpers were heard, along with the shuffling of papers and buttons being pressed. After a moment, there was a long pause before… "Hello? Yes, I believe I have an account under Cross."

"…Yes…okay…y-yes, its number four. How did it get broken? Er-I…uh…can I just pick it up tomorrow? Alright. Thank you, goodbye."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Ice. Wind. A bad combination. She stood, frozen to the same place. Her eyes still plastered to the same set of ebony doors. How long had it been? Half an hour? It only seemed like five to her. The snow that had accumulated on the crown of her head began to slide down her bangs and onto her face. Raising a hand to her pale lips, she coughed lightly, sending out a visible cloud of air.

For the longest while, she had been ogling the door. Waiting in vain for it to open. Hoping that someone actually cared, or perhaps knew that she was there. Heaving a sigh, she turned slowly; ready to return to her own dorm.

"Yuki?"

She wasn't surprised at the sound of the voice behind her, but still, she stopped in her tracks. The cold was unbearable; her skin felt like it was being showered with needles. Even the slightest movement riddled her with pain.

"Yuki…? Why are you out here in the cold? Would you like to come in?"

Honestly, she hated him. His too cool to care attitude, and his lack of self-esteem. Such a person perfectly fit the very characteristics that she disliked the most. Even though, she had to say something. It was that, or remain frozen outside, likely to become frostbitten. Her now chapped lips struggled to open; feeling as if they were stitched together. Closing her eyes, she ripped apart her lips and managed to say, "I….c-can't…move." Her voice cracked on her last word, and she could hear Shiki sigh.

He strode outside, the snow only flattering his light eyes. He scooped Yuki off of her feet and trudged back to the dorm. As he did so, the flakes from her body caught in the fabric of his sweater, seeping through the cotton and moistening his chiseled chest.

Once he entered the building, great doors closed behind them. Yuki's eyes fought to remain open. The battle was made difficult due to the frost that hung on her eyelids. The rhythmic footsteps of her carrier didn't help either. It felt as if her were lulling her to sleep. But then, his footsteps stopped, and a new pair was heard coming towards them.

And then…there was a sound that melted her heart, "Why is she here?"

"Beats me." There voices were low, as if to keep from waking her.

Little did she know, her eyes had long ago closed, although she was just barely maintaining consciousness.

There were more words, but she was too faint to make them out. The only thing she remembered was being passed into warm arms that caressed her body. Much the opposite of Shiki's. The heat from the arms welcomed her figure and she snuggled to this person's chest. By the feel, it seemed to be a male, well defined too. She listened to the steady sounds of his breathing before she finally drifted off into sleep.

Illlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Headmaster Cross?"

"Mmm?"

Zero rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. "Where's Yuki? She was supposed to be in Supplementary Classes tonight."

The Headmaster seated behind his desk, propped up his feet and gazed at the ceiling. "Oh I don't know. Although I did see her heading towards the pool…"

He lowered his eyes, looking for Zero's response, only to find an assortment of papers beginning to settle to the ground.

Illlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Kiryu. What brings you to the Night Class Dorms?" His voice was a deep monotone as he spoke, his eyes boring into Zero's.

"Kain? Who was it?"

"Disciplinary Committee," his voice was full of disgust, and Zero's fists balled at his side.

Ichijo appeared in the door way, a curious expression strewn across his face. "Let me guess, you're here to see President Kuran?"

"Yuki. I'm looking for Yuki."

The two exchanged a look, and their faces completely changed. Ichijo now wore a smug smile, and a devilish smirk adorned Kain's. "Right this way." Kain stepped aside, and Zero reluctantly stepped inside.

He glanced around, making sure there wasn't any danger lurking behind the corner. The two Vampires lead him down a narrow hallway, their silence filled with tension; mostly on Zero's part. "Akatsuki, Takuma, where are you taking me?"

"To see the one that you need to see the most." Ichijo's smile grew wide.

The leading males stopped abruptly, Zero following suit. To there left, was a medieval styled door. Many arcs, pointed lines, and intricate designs embroidered the fine wood. Kain reached forward and grabbed the handle, ever so slightly, and pushed to door open. The room was draped in darkness, an overpowering fragrance lingering from its domain.

Standing aside and gesturing to the room, the fair haired male chirped, "Here we are."

Zero shot both of them an indignant eye before entering the room. The door soon locked behind him, and he instinctively reached for his Bloody Rose hidden under his shirt.

And just then, delicate hands laid themselves on his shoulders, and Zero felt crippled. His heart almost instantly sped up, almost causing a heart attack. He could feel a pleasantly warm vapor against his face, and he could feel his every muscle tense. So this was where the intoxicating smell came from.

The source of the scent turned out to be female, much to the Guardians surprise, and her sweet, harmonic voice filled his head, "Zero…why are you here?"

His throat swelled, and for just a moment, he felt as if he had asthma. He found it hard to breathe, which made the female laugh. God the sound was beautiful. She pressed her lips to his ear, and she fondled his hair. "You know…its dangerous being here right now."

"Dangerous?" The one word he was able to choke out. His hand that had previously been reaching for his gun now relaxed.

"It's a full moon love." Her voice was like the song of wind chimes. Smooth and light with every word. When ever she ceased speaking, Zero would strain his ears for more, aching for the soothing sound.

"You don't know what that means, do you…" He again surprised himself by shaking his head. He wasn't aware that he could still move at this point.

She giggled once more, sending a corkscrew of pleasure up his back, causing him to shudder, "It's the time…when all Vampires…feel the irresistible urge to…mate." Mate. The way she said it, made Zero's pants feel a world tighter.

From her side, the female was using every ounce of restraint to not tackle the male and rip off his clothes. "And to tell you the truth Zero…you've been on my mind all night."

"…Ruka…"

Illlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A/N:

Alright! Voting time! With whom should it be? Zero and Ruka, Kaname and Yuki, or maybe even both? You have the chance to 'influence' my decision. Speak quickly before the fourth chapter is posted!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Apologies for the late update. I now I did the same thing for the last chapter, but I was out of town for the weekend. But anyway, after considering all of your 'votes', I've decided on doing both couples. Let's see how this goes! Read, review, and Enjoy.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The room stood in pitch black. The scene darker and warmer than the male had ever experienced before. Despite the freezing temperatures that could numb bones and the snow that fell silently on the roof, inside this very room, it seemed as hot as hell itself. As the Vampire, the very being in which he entrusted every ounce of hate in, leaned over his shoulder and exhaled upon his neck, his body went through a violent tremor. At the sudden reaction, the female moved back so that her eyes could analyze his face. With a look of sheer amusement, she purred, "What? Are you getting all hot and bothered?" Leaning in a bit closer, so that her lips grazed his, she muttered, "Or do I just intimidate you? Kiryu…"

Sweat began to accumulate at his hair line. It wasn't long before a lone droplet slithered down his forehead and descended the slight slope of his nose. Not daring to avert her gaze from his, she smiled upon his lips. Using a graceful finger, she brushed away the liquid before it could reach his mouth. Now closing her eyes, she laughed a taunting laugh and smirked. With a speed yet to be matched, she turned him around and pushed them both onto the bed. The queen sized bed lay in the center of the room, a lacy, violet comforter strewn across its surface.

Now, she had both of his arms pinned to the downy surface of her bed, and she straddled his hips; his steaming erection pressed against her. Zero found it difficult - to nearly impossible to breathe. Stooping over him and purposely switching his face with her lengthy, soft brown tresses, she ground her hips against his, "Face it Kiryu, you're too weak to resist me."

Faint purple eyes widened with surprise as the female was overcome and was tossed onto her back. This time it was Zero who teased her with his body. "I admit, I am a bit susceptible to your touch," Ruka's eyebrows rose at this, "But I much prefer to show _you_ what little self-control _you_ have."

"Oh really?," she questioned. Apparently still unbelieving.

"Yes, really." He rose from his position and slid from the bed. He walked around to its foot, bent forward, and grabbed her at the waist, sliding her to the end of the bed until her crotch was pressed tightly against his hips. A slight whimper escaped her lips, the result of a moan fought back. "Mmm-hmm."

Ruka growled at his triumphant smirk that now curled in the corner of his mouth. "You see Souen," his hands began to trace down her austere white skirt, "since it's you're time to…'mate'…" nimble fingers fanned across her bare thighs, caving inward to caress supple skin, "it really won't be long," his hands ascended, they met warm, damp cotton. At this, grey eyes smiled, "until you can no longer resist _me_." His wrist bent back and he cupped her sex, causing the woman's legs to unwillingly fasten themselves around his waist. "See?"

The Vampire grumbled to herself. She would've made a witty comeback, had not the sound of clothe shredding filled the air. Her body completely froze, and for the first time in decades, she felt vulnerable. "Wh-what are you doing…?"

A wry smile crossed his face and in a nonchalant manner, her panties were thrown across the room, "Giving you what you desire."

"B-but…why?"

His hands tugged roughly at her skirt, and they were hauled from her body and also discarded. "Isn't this what you want?"

Her body shivered as cold as fierce as the artic swirled up between her legs and temporarily soothed her aching core. "But I thought…that you…" she swallowed hard before saying: "h-hated Vampires…"

He kneeled swiftly, his hands on her knees. "…I know…" He then leaned forward, inhaling her scent. The smell sent his senses a blaze; thanks to hormones. He growled with impatience, but forced himself to slow his pace. He wanted her to feel every moment, every bit of what he had to give her. Leaning just a bit closer, he extended his tongue which reached out to stroke her clit. Ruka's patience had been utterly destroyed, and she groaned intolerantly, arching her back, eager for more.

Obliging to her want, Zero pressed his face into her triangle of curly hairs and licked at her feminine lips.

An agonizing moan slipped through her mouth, and her knees began to shake as his tongue traced her folds.

"Z-Zero…stop…" A creamy liquid filled his mouth and he withdrew his tongue. By now, Ruka was quivering on her bed, her eyes plastered to the wall. "Where did he learn such expertise? Everything he did was perfect. He touched just the right places and knew just what she wanted.

Before she could recover from the experience, he was once more over her, his hands reaching for hers, pinning them to the bed. He inclined his head to kiss her, and she willingly met his lips. He found hers' lush beneath his own. He used his tongue once more and pried open her mouth, allowing the female taste herself. She groaned at the tangy taste and clenched her hands into fists. She was a Vampire; she had ten times the strength of this male. But why couldn't she move?

"Stay." Zero released his grip on her wrists, and slowly undid his pants.

At the sound of the ruffling of clothe, Ruka sat up. The sounds had stopped, and his slim figure was blurred in the darkness. He pressed a hand to her flat stomach, and pushed her back onto her back. "I told you to stay."

He towered in front of her, her legs on either side of him. The tip of his length swept along her labium. A soft whimper escaped her lips and she pleaded, "Zero…please…"

Looking down at her with penetrating eyes, in the darkness he could see her quivering body and the glitter of sweat that adorned her body. "As you wish."

Without further a due, he bent down over her, their shirts crushing together, and he thrust into her. Completely unaware of her hymen still being intact, he drove deeper and deeper into her cavern. At first entrance, her body went through a vortex of pain, a horrible ripping sensation shrouding all else. But as Zero's breathing and his pace sped up, the pain faded and was almost instantly replaced by pleasure.

Her knees buckled and collided with his rib cage. He didn't seem to mind though, as he ground his hips to hers. Ecstasy slashed through her body like a hundred swords and she couldn't help but scream as she came. Struggling to keep silent, Zero groaned softly as soon as he reached a climax of his own.

Further more encouraged, he made each thrust harder and slightly faster, causing Ruka to jolt with each thrust; climax after climax shredding through her very being. Her feminine channel closed around his member, trying to heighten the sensation and hold onto the feeling.

After a few moments, Zero shifted his head and showered her neck with butterfly kisses, each kiss lithe and sweet.

After Zero's third climax had begun its downward spiral, he snagged at her shirt with his teeth, and ripped it loose; silver buttons flying. Impatiently, he flicked his tongue over an erect nipple, managing a moan from a Ruka whom was just barely breathing.

Cloud nine and its entire splendor drove her home in a whirl of fireworks as she came.

A/N: Ha! Thought I'd spoil you with two lemons in one chapter?? Guess again! (If I did, that would be one ridiculously long chapter.) But in any case, I hope it wasn't too bad. Not too much nudity there, but remember, we still have one couple left. –wink-

Well, thanks for reading this far. Final chapter will be posted soon! (…hopefully…)


	4. A word from your's truly

A/N: Sorry for not updating, but the internet at my house is acting screwy. Right now, I'm at a friend's so I'm able to write this now.

I promise that I'll update ASAP!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: My sincerest apologies. As previously stated, my internet has been down. But now, its up and running and I'm finally able to post the fourth chapter. (Well, in this case, fifth) This chapter will be a bit long because there's a lemon and something else at the end. Thank you for being so patient with me and reading this Fic. Read, Review, and Enjoy!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Rays of golden radiance trickled through ornate curtains that adorned the single, floor to ceiling window. Sunlight stretched across the left side of his face, leaving one eye to gleam and the other covered in its shadow. Under his arm, swirling brown hair rubbed against his skin, and soft lavender eyes gazed into his own. After the seemingly endless competition, Zero broke the silence, "Say it."

The female remained silent; an amused smirk on her lips.

"Just give it up already. I'm right and you know it."

"Hmph."

The male tightened his grip on her and Ruka groaned, "Fine." With a tone of mockery, she growled, "Zero is a God."

"Ahem. What was that?"

She rolled her eyes and scowled. Between clenched teeth she snarled, "Zero is a sex _God_. There. Happy?"

A deep throated chuckle arose, and his chest vibrated slightly against her cheek, "Very. Now tell me… was that really so hard?"

She averted her gaze, "Yes…"

He heaved a disgruntled sigh and his eyes flickered to the ceiling. Unconsciously, his fingers traced patterns on Ruka's arm, and she looked to him with worried eyes, "What seems to be the matter my love?"

His jaw tightened and he mumbled, "Yuki…what's happening to Yuki?" Zero had a look of utter concentration strewn onto his face.

At this, Ruka smiled. She then took a subtle sniff of the air, and her smile soon turned to a Cheshire grin. "Oh, don't you worry. I can smell some delicious waves of lust emanating from President Kuran's room," she mused. Despite her past admirations of the Pure Blood, she was perfectly fine with stating what she smelt. It was the blatant truth, as simple as that.

Besides, she could no longer be jealous. At least, not with the "Sex God" around.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Her eyelids fluttered open, and her brain whirred to live. Where was she? Why was it so dark? Yuki blinked once. Then twice. Still nothing. By now, her pupils had gone wide and strained to capture some source light in the pitch black room. Raising her hands, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat upright.

Something from the corner of her eye caught her attention and she shifted her head to the right. Had that window always been there? Let alone, open? Either way, an ominous orb of light was clear to see in the star-dusted night. Rested near the sill of the window, there was a chair. And lounging in said chair, was Kaname Kuran.

She stifled a gasp, and her throat immediately tightened. She wondered in vain about how she could've gotten here, for all she remembered was falling asleep in a pair of warm arms.

His head lolled to the side, and his hand was rested in a tuft of chocolaty brown hair. His every feature was cast in an inhuman glow from the moon that sent Yuki's hormones ablaze.

"Yuki…"

She nearly jumped. How long had he been staring at her? His ruby eyes surveyed her own, his brows slightly creased.

"You look troubled. Is something wrong?"

A trill of excitement fluctuated through her being at the sound of his voice. Water couldn't run smoother. Not with the fluidity and ease that his words held.

He remained silent for a while, giving Yuki the chance to respond. Once he found that he would get no answer, he rose from his seat.

By now, her skin felt like it was on fire, and she feared that if he got any closer, he'd be able to feel it as well. As he inched closer, a string of curses rambled through her mind.

While he was in the room, time seemed to pass exceedingly fast. Faster than she could bear. What usually took a few minutes to do, in Yuki's perception, took seconds. He was by her side in a flash. "Are you alright?"

"I…"

His hand began trail up her own. As his own skin met the droplets of sweat that adorned her fingers, a smile crept onto his lips.

"Would you like to shower?"

The cold outside seemed to have no affect on her body. Heat seemed to rain instead. At the idea of an icy shower, she gave an all too urgent nod.

He laughed quietly and gripped her hand, "Come then." She alighted the bed, and was swept across the room. Kaname then opened a narrow door that led into the bathroom. The room opened from a slim hallway to a circular space filled with fine porcelain. A languorous bathtub sat against the North wall, a wide shower big enough for three was at its left, twin sinks met the East side of the room, and a toilet was secluded behind another door. And, at the heart, that brought the whole room together, was a glass table; clear as a summer's day. Night blooming Cereus flowers flourishing from its center.

Kaname turned and grabbed hold of Yuki's shoulders. His grip was light, but it was enough to keep her steady. At a leisurely pace, his hands descended the length of her arms, and ran up again.

A shudder ran down her spine and Yuki could feel heat beginning to blossom between her thighs.

Once his hands rested once more on her shoulders, they took on a different path. They caved inwards, brushing against her collar bone. After tracing the slight curve of her breasts, his hands began to unbutton her shirt.

This time, she was unable to quiet her surprised gasp. "Kaname…"

She turned scarlet when his liquid red eyes flickered to her own; hunger dancing in his irises. Still, his hands undid her shirt.

Now, her top hung open, exposing her laced, ebony brassiere. "Mmm…" His hands dipped to her waist, and his palms hugged her hips.

Yuki sunk her teeth into her bottom lip, willing the urge to groan to fade. But instead, a few grumbles were released.

As if responding to her sounds, Kaname yanked at her skirt and it fell effortlessly; pooling at her ankles. His eyes seemed to appraise her black lingerie and Yuki's body began to tremble.

A wave of self-consciousness washed over her, and she became fully aware of the fact that she was half-naked. "Kaname-"

Then, something happened that utterly surprised her. An action that completely swept her off of her feet. Before she could finish speaking, Kaname had leaned forward and pressed his lips to her own. His tongue brushed the seam of her lips, and they opened without a moments wait.

From that point on, it felt as if someone had just pressed fast forward on a remote. As he deepened the kiss, he pulled his shirt over his head. His hands then cradled the crevice that was her waist.

He pulled away for a moment before unzipping his pants and pulling them down. Carelessly dashing them across the room, his clothes lay in a heap on the table. He then raised Yuki into his arms, and cradled her quivering body against his chest.

With his long strides, he was in front of the sink in no fewer than a couple seconds. After placing the female on the cool surface, he positioned himself between her legs. His hands were delicate, but quick as the slid up the length of her thighs and to her panties. To his liking, they were thin and fit like a glove. Slipping his hand under the straps, he began to tug the undergarments off.

Acting on what her body yearned for, Yuki's head fell back and a soft moan was whispered through her lips.

Once the article of clothing was tossed aside to join his own, Kaname reached for her brassiere. Luckily, it was clasped in the front; all the more easier and less time consuming. With a simple snap, it flew open to reveal supple, petite…yet plump, breasts. His touch seemed sensitive; careful, as if he was scared that she would shatter into a million pieces. But, at the moment, she felt that exact way. He leaned forward and his tongue flicked her now erect nipple. He suckled her left breast before turning to give the right attention. At this, a purr filled with pleasure strummed in her vocals.

The straps of her brassiere now rested at her wrists. This time, it was Yuki who discarded the last piece of Victoria Secret lingerie.

Now, Kaname's hands rested on her thighs, and for what felt like the first time that night, all senses of rationality seemed present. "Yuki, are you sure about this?" His velvety voice questioned his own actions more than it did Yuki.

She swallowed hard, and began to feel sweat accumulate again. His ruby red eyes gazed into her own that were light brown. Honestly, her body wanted nothing more than for him to fuck her brains out, but, unfortunately, her conscious was a barrier. Memories began to flood into her head. She could see it with crystal clear quality. Kaname, ripping his clawed hand into the heart of a Rogue Vampire. Kaname, holding her close and reading tales of sweet sleep when nightfall came. Kaname…who stood before her now, almost barren of clothes. The muscles in her throat tightened as she swallowed again. Afraid of the rasp that she knew would sound in her voice, Yuki gave her head a subtle nod.

Kaname had been awaiting her answer, and at her reply, a sweep of relief crossed his face. But it soon faded for he began to slide his dark blue boxers from his hips.

Yuki's face flushed completely crimson as she noticed his erect length that lay hot and heavy on the inner part of her thigh.

Just like the previous part of the evening, time raced. She was pulled towards him, and she could feel his member part her Southern lips. As the female was slid closer to Kaname's body, Yuki couldn't help but moan as pleasure from the friction rippled through her being.

And then…resistance? His eyes clouded over with worry and they gazed into her own, "Yuki…are you sure?"

Her hand reached to his face and cupped under his chin, "As sure that the Headmaster would experience heart failure and drop into a coma if he ever knew where I am."

Kaname chuckled soundly, his voice filling the room, "Yuki…you'll always be my dear girl."

Without warning, his hands were on her hips in a flash. He shifted her across the sink and her curly triangle of brown met his waist.

Again and again, this action repeated, and Yuki's teeth buried themselves in her bottom lip; resisting the urge to howl with pain. When her hymen broke, it felt as if flesh tore from the inside out and pain coursed through every single vain. At one moment, she felt a single droplet of water beginning to form on her eyelid.

But then…his pace picked up slightly, and boy could she feel it. Now, the feeling was great! He was warm, thick and her cavern closed around him. Ecstasy now replaced the sharp sensation that had once lingered. A euphoric feeling permeated her entire body.

She had never had sex before, but she found it to be the best experience she had ever felt in her life. An odd, but welcomed sensation began to occur when he picked up the pace even more so than before, and she could feel the pleasure begin to heighten drastically. As the sensation climbed higher, she gripped the edge of the sink and laced her legs around his body; a moan ripping itself from her lungs. Then another, and another, and another… Her moans took on a crescendo as the height of the blissful feeling came.

As she howled in the middle of her climax, Kaname too seemed to give his own set of grunts as his climax began its peak. He began to thrust harder and quicker, causing the female to cry out. Mountain after mountain of pleasure was coming and going. The male left no time for her to recover from the sensations, leaving her to clench the porcelain sink until her knuckles turned white.

With a chorus of moans, she called his name as she once more came.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Alright, Ante up!"

The male grumbled irate as he fished in his pocket. He then tossed some coins Aido's way. "There. One hundred and fifty yen."

Aido gave a triumphant grin and flipped the coins in the air, catching them in his palm. "Ha! I told you!"

Kain glowered at his feet and scoffed, "Tch. How was I supposed to know he'd actually fuck her?"

"Excuse me?" Although his voice was soft and smooth, it held great authority and a tinge of anger. At the foot of the stairs, Kaname rested his right elbow on the banister with Yuki tucked safely in his left arm. Her lips opened slightly and she whispered, "So much for a shower."

Kaname laughed.

"Hey, don't feel bad. I was pretty surprised too." A comical voice was heard as a pair of footsteps sounded from around the corner. To Kain's right, Zero and Ruka appeared from the hall; Zero's arm around her waist.

"Bwahahahaha! Oh, my day just keeps getting better and better!"

"Oh come ON!! Not you too?!"

Ruka nodded, a pleasant smile on her face while her head rested on The Guardian's now bare chest.

Aido held out his hand and Kain regrettably through a few more coins his cousin's way. "God Damnit! There goes my manga for the week…"

"Jeez Akatsuki. What was the bet?"

The blonde haired male jabbed an annoyed thumb in Hanabusa's direction, "I bet that Kaname would spare his 'dear girl' the pain of losing her virginity and I bet that you wouldn't screw Ruka."

"And what ever made you think that?"

"You're a huge stickler."

"What?! No I'm not!"

"C'mon man, you have to admit, you can be a tight wad at times."

Zero grumbled under his breathe, and Ruka giggled; tracing his pectoral muscles with her fingers.

A few snickers echoed throughout the seemingly empty dorm. Even Kaname himself put on a smile. Then, Kuran gave a dramatic sigh and chimed, "Ah, Aido the love maker."

That time, everyone filled the foyer with laughter.

Then, a sinister grin crept onto Aido's face and he began to flip his coins in the air once more, "So, Akatsuki, ready for another bet?"

"Yeah, so you can clean me out completely? You must be out of your mind!"

"And so goes the tale of the debonair and super sexy Aido!" Hanabusa chirped.

Just then, Siren crossed the room, her cropped her shifting with each step and her face a stoic mask.

Apparently trying his luck, Aido leaned forward just as she was to pass him, "Hey babe, you're blood still running cold? How about I heat it up for you?"

'SLAP'

The sound of faint footsteps were heard as she exited the main room and into another hallway. Once the group was sure she had gone, they burst out into another howl of laughter.

Aido rubbed his cheek tenderly and sighed, "I guess some things never change."


End file.
